Events
An Event (Episode) is a limited themed occurrence which offers special rewards that include new and more powerful character cards and weapons. It consists of encountering and battling powerful "bosses" alone or with help. During the "Covert Operations" a new type of event was introduced: Campaign Episodes: "In the new Campaign Episode you must bring you strongest deck of cards and fight your way through increasingly difficult waves of enemies and bosses! There are 3 Episode Campaigns; Easy, Medium and Hard. Each Campaign consists of a series of battlefields and missions, each of which becomes tougher while you progress through the campaign. The tougher the enemies, the more points and rewards you earn. Defeated enemy cards can be captured using Energon Nets and Energon Chains. Use these captured cards to improve your deck, level up your cards and complete your Cyberdex. Capturing cards also grant you more points and give extra rewards! Each Campaign has an unique boss that is an Evolution Card. Clear the battlefields to reach these bosses and defeat them. Then you can capture the card and evolve the card up. On the Hard campaign the battlefields from 5 and up each feature the Evolution Card boss, and the higher the battlefield the higher the capture chance! Your accumulated points total gives you a leaderboard position. At the end of the event, your final ranking grants you rewards." List of Events *Harvest of the Insecticons (21-22 December 2012 & 9-14 January 2013) *Day of the Dinobots (Part 1) (4-11 April 2013) *Robots in the Sky (18-24 April 2013) *Fatal Furies (April 29th - May 6th, 2013) *Unleash the Beasts (9-16 May 2013) *Cold Delivery (17-23 May 2013) *Countdown to Extinction (24-31 May 2013) *Day of the Dinobots (Part 2) (5-12 June 2013) *Heavy Metal War (Part 1) (13-20 June 2013) *All Hail Galvatron (21-27 June 2013) *The Bee Team (June 28th - July 5, 2013) *Nemesis Rising (8-15 July 2013) *Road to Ruin (16-23 July 2013) *Full Assault (24-30 July 2013) *Covert Operations (July 31st - August 6, 2013) *War Dawn (August 7 - August 13, 2013) *To the Rescue (August 14 - August 20, 2013) *The Thin Blue Line (August 21 - August 27, 2013) *Junkion Reunion (August 28 - September 3, 2013) *One Shall Fall (September 4 - September 10, 2013) List of Gameplay Changes Day of the Dinobots (Part 1) * Level 6 and 7 raid bosses Robots in the Sky * Removed level 7 raid bosses * Four instead of three raid bosses * Double/Triple exp for upgrading and credit selling cards * Gold Episode Weapon Medals Fatal Furies * Special Ruby Crystal Medal for Top Finishers * All bosses and raid cards are Super Rare Unleash the Beasts * Ruby Crystal Medal removed * Max amount of reward bosses is 1 * Added Transmetal and Weapon Upgrading material * Only one character receives x2 bonus, instead of all Super Rares Cold Delivery *Raid cards' signature weapons are shields Countdown to Extinction *Three raid bosses instead of four at the start of the event *The 4th boss appeared at the middle of the event Day of the Dinobots (Part 2) *Five raid bosses instead of four *Ultra rare raid boss and card *x10 episode raid card bonus appeared *Tier episode space bridge introduced *Appearance of the X1-level bosses Heavy Metal War (Part 1) *Four raid bosses instead of five *Both forms of x3 raid card are in episode rewards *Appearance of the X2 level bosses All Hail Galvatron *Level 7 and 8 raid bosses *No X-level bosses The Bee Team *Upgraded Tier Space Bridge *No Ultra Rares in raid cards *x7 episode raid card instead of x10 Nemesis Rising *Human is the 3rd raid boss Road to Ruin *Tier rewards are increased for each tier *Discounts for Tier Space Bridge Full Assault *x10 Ultra Rare episode raid card instead of Super Rare x7 *All episode space bridge tiers are given a discount *Reward tiers returned to levels prior to Road to Ruin *Removal of all ?? bosses *Removal of 2x bonus when upgrading with or selling cards Covert Operations *Evolution Cards *Campaign Episodes *Split robot and alt cards for one reward tier *Bottom two reward cards not episode specific War Dawn *MVP bonus increased to 4x *Boss Episode *No Evolution Cards To the Rescue *Return of the Evolution Cards *Alt modes of wave leaders now available for capture *One Loop of Tiered Space Bridge consists of 6 tiers, instead of 5 The Thin Blue Line *Raid boss episode *MVP bonus back to 1.5x *Return of ??? bosses *Return of first attack energon bonus for second wave of bosses *Ruby medal re-introduced to purchase raid cards Junkion Reunion *Campaign episode *Ruby medals in place of episode gold warrior medals for capture rewards for bosses and waves *Ruby medals in place of episode gold weapon medals for victory rewards for bosses *3 versions of Episode Sharpshot; each with a different episode bonus (x3, x5, x7) One Shall Fall *Boss Episode *x10 raid card instead of x7 *x10 raid card cannot be purchased by ruby medals Category:Gameplay